Screaming For Resistance
by JewelOfTheSea101
Summary: It wasn't right. I should be able to look in his eyes and not feel a thing but hate and distrust. I should be able to loathe every fibre of his being. But I can't.


I only claim my OC Piper! Alk recognizable references belong to JK Rowling

Notes:

Piper is a pure blood Gryffindor

~*Screaming For Resistance*~

Skipping down the hall, I earned a few curious glances, but shrugged them off. I was me after all. Anyone who knows me also knows that this is as normal as it gets. We're all freaking wizards for Merlin's sake! Of course we're not normal! But why on Earth would you think being able to use magic is weird, when there's a girl skipping down the hall? Geeze. I mean the nerve of some people.

I sighed, stopping once everyone was out of sight. Sliding down the wall, I buried my head in my hands. Thank God no one was around to see me like this. After about a minute or so, I stood up. I couldn't let anyone catch me. They would want to know what was wrong and I don't think I'm ready to tell them yet. Actually, no, I'll never be able to tell them. I mean my friends would hate me if they realized I was in love with Draco Malfoy of all people!

Shuffling down the hall slowly, I placed a charm to keep my face looking normal, instead of tear-stained. Turning the corner, I set up a happy mask, and headed to the Great Hall.

Stepping inside, I skipped towards the Gryffindor table, "smiling". Of course no one noticed the fleeting look of pain flash through my eyes when I looked towards the Slytherin table. Grinning, Ginny pulled me down onto the bench beside her.

"Where've you been?" She asked her smile fading as she inspected my expression. I looked down nervously.

"Oh- umm… you know… places." I could never lie to Ginny. She was the only one who knew about Dra-Malfoy. She frowned.

"You know if you don't tell me, I'll figure it out myself." She stated, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't a threat, just a fact. I rubbed my temples.

"Let's just say a certain ferret has been giving me a headache." I leaned over and whispered in her ear. She frowned, looking over at me. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the Twins managed to save me.

"'Ello love." The twins sat on either side of me, pushing an annoyed Ginny out of the way, and draping their arms along my shoulders.

"Hey guys." I managed to say cheerfully. Before they could launch into a most likely long and hilarious story, a voice that sent a shiver down my spine interrupted.

"If you weasels don't mind, I would appreciate it if you got your filthy blood traitor hands off my future girlfriend." Malfoy said from behind us. We whirled around, and I stood up angrily.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are!?" I spat angrily. He smirked, causing the twins and Ginny to stand up with me. The Great Hall had gone silent, and I cast a wary glance at the teacher's table. None of them seemed to be paying attention.

"You know you love me just the way I am." He shot back, his smirk growing. I felt my face grow hot, and prayed to God that everyone would think it was from anger. I glared at Malfoy with fake hate, but judging by the look in his eyes, I could tell he saw right through it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to mask the embarrassment I felt, with hate and confusion. Malfoy smiled, bringing his face inches from mine.

"This." He slammed his lips down on mine, melting my will. I couldn't prevent what happened next, even more than I could have prevented Harry's parents from dying.

To my horror, and to my friend's, I kissed back. Winding my arms around his neck, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, causing me to kiss back harder. I heard the whole Hall give a collective gasp in shock, and pulled away quickly.

Turning, I ran from the room, hearing two sets of footsteps close on my heals. Whipping around the corner, I headed to the astronomy tower. Collapsing on the steps, I let out a scream before burying my head in my hands. I let my tears flow freely, I mean, there was no point in hiding them now. Everyone already knew I liked Draco now.

Someone stopped at the entry way, another person close behind. Lifting my head, I saw both Ron and Ginny looking down at me with sympathy swimming in their eyes. Ginny sat down beside me, while Ron leaned against the wall. Wiping my eyes, I stared at the floor. My best friends probably hated me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked gently, hugging me. When she pulled away, I gaped at her in shock. She chuckled seeing my face.

"You really think I didn't notice?" She asked, shaking her head. I smiled gently, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. I should have known Ginny would notice. My gaze returned to the floor, only to have it blocked by Ron crouching in front of me.

He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. I gulped nervously.

"We'll support you with whatever you choose. We already talked to The Twins, and they agree. They would have been here, but there having a… talk with Malf- oh err, I mean Draco." He said. I stared at him in shock, before his words sunk in. I jumped up, and hugged him.

"T-thank you guys so much." When I spoke my voice came out hoarse. Spinning around I ran down the corridor searching for The Twins, and most importantly, Draco.

Seeing two sets of fiery hair and a single platinum blonde one, I ran down the hall to see The Twins cornering Draco, and most likely threatening his life. Running between them, I gasped for breath.

"I… n-need to… talk to… him." I wheezed out. The Twins grinned, nodding, before taking off down the hall. Before they disappeared, I heard George yell.

"Oi! Malfoy! Remember what happens when you hurt our friends…" He led off, turning the corner with Fred on his heels. I turned around in time to see Draco visibly pale. Smirking, I stepped closer to him. He looked up, opening his mouth immediately.

"Look, Piper, I'm really sorry, I just really like you, and I didn't know what else to do, and I know that's no excuse for the way I've treated you all those years, but I really didn't know what I was doing, and-," I interrupted him, pressing my lips against his. Sparks shot threw my body as I wound my arms around his neck.

I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. Smiling, I leaned in for another kiss.

"You talk wayyyyyy to much." I muttered against his lips, before closing my eyes.


End file.
